the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry 4
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hawley Griffin's Journal The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #4 16 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago February 8th, 1895 The Society of Arcane Sciences, London After two days of travelling by less conspicuous means, I finally managed to arrive in London. As a precaution, I have decided to employ the services of a Mr. Thomas Marvel, a petty vagrant and thief who's services were employed by another fellow scientist. "Some bearded man with a sickly face", as he described. I explained to him that I wish him to follow or at least observe Jekyll wherever he goes, so as to make sure of no suspicious activities. Marvel demands a hefty sum should I be happy with what he finds. Hopefully nothing will arise. The Society was not what I had first expected. The building itself was a vast Georgian mansion, apparently owned "officially" by Jekyll, but one of its tenants had explained that it was really owned by Lanyon’s father. Jekyll had decided to give me a “tour” of the place, showing the various professions and sciences that the collective of its tenants had devoted nearly their entire lives to. I was often astounded by the sights, but not truly impressed to warrant further introspection. Jekyll then showed me to my own lodgings, which appeared to be formerly a billiards room. It'll do. My neighbors, a South-continental called Maijabi and a Northerner called Luckett, had introduced themselves to me courteously. Maijabi was working with ghostly apparitions, showing me his various mirrors that showed grotesque sights, as well as things that the human eye can’t see (perhaps invisible rats?). Luckett was working primarily with fire, and was almost never seen without a tiny flame on his person. Most likely a pyromaniac. I had a thought as Luckett showed his apparatus to me as to what would happen to an invisible being that was severely burned. Would the harmed skin be visible as it had died by flame? May attempt that with skin samples, or perhaps some of the rats. Finally, Jekyll asked me as to what I had in mind for my slot in the exhibition. I had pondered that very question on my way to the Society. “I was thinking of showing a collection of rats at first, but then subjecting them to the formula I had devised. Either a gaseous or injected form would have to be implemented. The process would have to be seen to be believed, or else the commoners would simply think it was a magic trick.” “Quite. Just promise me with these rats of your’s: you will make sure that none of them escape?” “Of course. I’m not going to allow any of these lowly scientists to discover my research.” To my surprise, Jekyll was distinctly taken aback. I could sense a buried bone in the air, as if my comment had killed every person in the room. Jekyll had a stern look on his face then, as if he had switched from a respectable to a disreputable. “I’d prefer it Dr. Griffin, if you didn’t insult your fellow colleagues. A lot of these people had to be pulled right off the street, and I would appreciate if you didn’t take that fact as a negative. No one here will try to copy, extort or steal your research. Privacy is adamant here, but I can’t stop everyone from showing others what they’ve created.” As Jekyll was walking away, I decided to ask him about his own research. He didn’t stop. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (I would honestly react like Jekyll, but much more angry. Good job on writing them though! You wrote it quite well!) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited ((I don't think anybody ever said Griffin was not a prat. He's either going to learn some manners at the Society or end up with half the Lodgers out for his blood, or both. Either way I look forward to the spectacle. ;-) )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (True, so true, and yep that will most likely happen and I look forward to the spectacle as well) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ( OH MAN!!! This was brilliant!! I loved all the references with Thomas and the burnt skin! Also the irony of the mice! XDDD I very much enjoyed the ending comment of Jekyll's shift in attitude only to be reigned into silence like what we saw at the theater plus the final line of him not stopping when asked about his work! :D If you don't mind, I would like to hear your thoughts on how Griffin's formula works. I had a few different ponderings rambling around in my head many a year ago and I would love to hear your ideas on the process!) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Well, since there's no actual description into how the original Griffin accomplished it, I personally have no clue! I'd imagine it's some sort of atomic fragmentation, as if turning sand into glass. The formula in this version, when mixed with an adhering agent (due to the rats constantly urinating the formula when exposed), latches onto the "host" and turns them permanently invisible, until death. If the subject is exposed to fire, the burnt skin will become invisible, as it is no longer "living". With Marvel, I was thinking of using the Skinner character from the (god-awful) adaptation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, but thought that it would be better to stick to the original novel instead.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (That makes sense and many of the science fiction books from the period do similar! looking at you Strange Case ;) So if I'm understand this correctly it's as though some sort of virus that was genetically manipulated to target the "host's" cells and then create the affect of invisibility? How fast does it take the subject to become visible again? I saw that a bit with what you did but I personally am loving any and all references at this point! Really brings a smile to my face! :) I'm still trying to track down a copy of the graphic novel but I have seen the movie. From what I've heard if you consider the movie a stand alone production and not based off of the comics it was decent. I, admit, I'm a bit biased as the movie is how I got into the genre but from what I've heard the novel is a ton better.) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((The adhesive agent makes the formula stick to the sides of the stomach, which makes the formula act as a "parasite". And yes, the original graphic novel was beyond superior to that film. Apparently they're going to make another adaptation, hopefully sticking to the source material this time.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Are you counting the formula as a living the lines of bacteria and/or viruses or non-living? For if it's living could the formula secret an substance that's easily absorbed by the body and once diffused evenly in the body render the being invisible? Thus once the rats secret the formula no more substance and the rest of it that's in the being is used up they become visible? But of course this is just me spurting out random things. XP Oh they are? I didn't hear of this! I knew that Universal was redoing their classic monster characters but I didn't know that they were doing a new LoEG move!) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Probably non-living. I think we're kind of overthinking this sort of thing!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited (Oh you're absolutely right! Sorry! >///< I just...had a lot of free time one year and contemplated the workings of the formula...a lot... brings back some memories-- But you're totally correct and that I'm overthinking things for a role-play! Needless to say I'm very much enjoying these daily journal entries and I hope see them continue! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Are you talking about the book? There's rather a lot of description, I thought. (None of which really works for this, it's too unwieldy and doesn't square with what you've already said - and what you've already said is a great explanation for why it works out the way it did with the rats and the cat... and appropriately un-glamorous too. ) )) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Yes, I am talking about the original, and how it didn't explain how he accomplished it. My version allows an explanation, albeit one that couldn't possibly work; because if you were invisible, you yourself would be blind, as your eyes absorb light to see, and if light passes through them, you wouldn't see anything. I might offer an explanation to this, but I really couldn't be arsed :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (What if he was just invisible to humans? Where beings that could see in higher or lower wave lengths were able to detect him? This might allow him the ability to observe and see his surroundings in higher or lower wave lengths instead of rendering him blind. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Well, in LEoGE, Hyde can actually see Griffin as his vision is in the infrared spectrum. As for the wavelength idea, I haven't the foggiest.)) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Really? That's so cool!!! I absolutely need to find a copy of the graphic novel now! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 2 years ago (( Whiny brat characters are always fun. )) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy